Stolen: OC story!
by SydneyIsMyLittleGirl
Summary: Tori, the gang, and some other folks are assigned to watch the prized possession of HA. But when they wake up in the middle of the night and it's not there...it has to be one of them...but who? *Apps closed*
1. Application and Roles

**Hey guys! I just started an account a couple of weeks ago, my fiance (Gothic Guitars) introduced me on to the site. God, I feel like one of the only male Victorious writers out there, anyway back to the point I am going to start my very own OC story. This is going to be a mystery story, and yes it's been done before, but mine has nothing to do with killing, maybe one character death but still!**

**Plot: Tori and the gang, and some other folks (You're OC's) have been selected to watch Hollywood Arts' most prized possession. But it turns out, they're just a pair of REALLY COOL drumsticks. But they agree to guard them overnight. When all of them fall asleep, they hear a noise...and they all get up, the drumsticks are gone...but the question is...who did it?**

**Update: So I will be updating the list once I am sure about what character I want for a role, and I have chosen the charachters for the roles of "The Humble Jock" and "The Born Leader". But if you sent an OC for a role and the role still isn't taken, that means I'm still thinking about your character.**

**Another Update: Okay, so I have two more characters picked out "The Dumb Blond" and "The Rich Girl" have been taken. I am sorry if I haven't used your OC! Anyway that means that "The Problem Solver" and "The Outsider" Are still open, but for "The Outsider" I am debating between two OC's and for "The Problem Solver" I was only submitted one for that role, and I'm waiting for more applicants!**

**Last Update: All the characters have been selected!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the summary will be WAY shorter than that, but I have a couple of roles to fill...<strong>

**The Conceited Jock- My OC- Jasper Christopher Wrelt**

**The Punk- Gothic Guitars' OC- Raina "Rain" Abigail Depelle (Sorry if this sounds like favoritism, but she helped me with the plot so I let her in automatically.)**

**The Born Leader- I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person's OC- Eliza "Lyla" Madison Brown**

**The Problem Solver- S-Sana-N's OC- Alexander Jay Stones**

**The Rich Girl- InfinityPlusOneEqualsMe's OC- Matilda "Tillie" Laurel Andrews**

**The Humble Jock- Havok Mayhem's OC- Connor Linwood**

**The Dumb Blond- livvylovesyou's OC- Charlotte Ann "Cherry" Evans**

**The Outsider- saysthename's OC- Charlie "Chuck" Knight**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all the roles that are open, PM me if you have any questions, here is the form:<strong>

Role:

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Background:

Talent:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Opinion on-

Tori:

Andre:

Cat:

Robbie:

Jade:

Beck:

Trina:

Rex:

Sinjin:

Sikowitz:

Lane:

Jasper:

Rain:

Locker Decoration:

Fear (And why.):

Other:

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is my OC:<strong>

Role: The Conceited Jock

Full Name: Jasper Christopher Wrelt

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: Only thinks about himself. He thinks that the whole world revolves around him. Jasper will do anything to get what he wants, even if that means pushing down people that he loves. He likes to play with girls, like shove his tongue down their throat one day and break their hearts the next. He thinks that every girl loves him.

Appearance: He is 6'2, and has shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Jasper has tan skin and a pretty fit body. He has pierced ears and a scar on his forehead that a bully gave him when he was younger.

Clothing: He like to wear t-shirts and jeans, or shorts, with his varsity jacket. Likes to wear really expensive clothes and shoes. He doesn't like hats because he thinks it covers his awesome hair.

Background: He grew up in Los Angeles all his life. Once upon a time he was actually a pretty sweet boy, but one day when he was bullied enough, he became the bully. And when he joined his middle school sports team he became popular, which went to his head. His parents don't give a damn about him so Jasper basically does what he wants.

Talent: He is an amazing dancer, he really loves doing it, but a lot of times he uses it to show off to the girls. He can sing and act well too.

Likes: Girls, his car, football, dancing, teasing Rain.

Dislikes: Not getting his way, romance movies, and long-term relationships.

Opinion on-

Tori: Thinks she's SUPER HOT.

Andre: Andre just doesn't like him.

Cat: Jasper stays away from Cat because he knows that his guy friends are super over-protective of her.

Robbie: Jasper always teases and bullies him.

Jade: Jade always hits Jasper when he flirts with her.

Beck: They just ignore each other.

Trina: Trina has a HUGE crush on Jasper, but he doesn't feel the same way.

Rex: Stupid puppet.

Sinjin: He just avoids him.

Sikowitz: Jasper has to admit that he is a pretty good teacher, even if he is a bit of a loon.

Lane: Lane has tried to get Jasper to do something productive, so that's why he was put on guard with the others.

Jasper: N/A

Rain: LOVES to tease her, they always fight with each other, Jasper sometimes flirts with her a bit. Jasper mainly teases Rain about her having a crush on him.

Locker Decoration: A shadow of a guy dancing.

Fear (And why.): That will be revealed later in the story...

Other: Nothing I can think of right now...

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Gothic Guitars OC:<strong>

Role: The Punk

Full Name: Raina "Rain" Abigail Depelle

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Confident, and fearless. Rain never takes no for an answer, and is always ready for a fight. Very stubborn, and if you try to get her in a dress, she's gonna hurt you. Hard. Rain can be very calm at times and at other times she can yell at you like crazy. SHe can also be very protective at times. Like if you hurt her friends she'll break your neck.

Appearance: Long straight red hair with multiple black streaks dyed in. She has emerald green eyes and pale skin. She stands at about 5'10. She is pretty skinny and has multiple piercings. On her bellybutton, four on her right ear, and three on her left, she has a stud in her nose and has a pierced tongue.

Clothing: She wears a lot of black and purple. NEVER wears dresses or skirts. She loves to wear converse. She likes hats sometimes, mostly black beanies.

Background: She grew up in LA all her life. Both her parents died in a car crash along with her twin sister, Sarah, when she was ten. She lives with her Aunt and Uncle now, but she barley talks to them. When her family died, that's when she snapped and turned punk, she changed everything, and to be honest she liked it. Now she almost never lets anyone get close to her, except maybe a couple of people.

Talent: She's an amazing actress and singer. She can dance a little too but acting is her main focus. Rain claims acting gets her away from the rest of the world because she always loves to live in that moment of the scene.

Likes: Acting, writing, music, the color black.

Dislikes: Bright colors, balloons, and wannabes

Opinion on-

Tori: Two words. HATES. HER.

Andre: Her guy best friend. Andre is one of those few people who Rain really trusts.

Cat: She thinks that Cat's pretty cool. She respects that she is a vegan because Rain is too. Rain likes to think of Cat as a little sister.

Robbie: Also respects that he is a vegan, but she makes fun of him a lot.

Jade: One of her best friends, they get a long on most topics, Jade knows about her background as well as Andre.

Beck: Rain thinks he's pretty cool, doesn't mess with him, but if he ever breaks Jade's heart, she'll teach him a lesson.

Trina: How the hell did she get in this school?

Rex: Wants to break him so bad.

Sinjin: Creep.

Sikowitz: Best flipping teacher EVER!

Lane: Lane also knows Rain's background, because he forced it out of her. But Rain doesn't like to talk to him.

Jasper: Ugh, hates him. Worst enemies. But Rain DID have a crush on Jasper in the second grade, but got over it once he turned into a bully.

Rain: N/A

Locker Decoration: Black with white paint splatters on it. It has the word 'Act' on it.

Fear (And why.): She has claustrophobia, because as a joke, a bully shoved her in a locker when she was in first grade.

Other: She is a vegetarian.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Apply, WOW! A thousand words! And this isn't even a chapter! Okay so PM me if you have any questions!<strong>

**-FTGS**


	2. The Mystery Begins

**Hey guys! Starting the story as soon as possible! Here goes chapter one! BTW in my story Beck and Jade are still dating. And I decided to put the Introduction and Chapter One together.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

**PS: If you're confused in the introduction**

_This writing and this writing= Tori_

**This writing= Beck**

**_This writing= Jade_**

This writing= Cat

**This writing= Andre (Underlined. On here it only shows up bold, but for Andre it is Bold AND Underlined.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

_To Whoever That Bothered To Read This,_

_We would like to tell a little story. The story of a Hollywood Art's mystery. We don't want to give away too much, as that can ruin this mystery before you start reading about it. This is the story of suspense, and maybe a little romance, and of course friendship. As you know Andre Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Trina Vega, and me, Tori Vega where already best friends (Well most of us where, SOME PEOPLE acted very rude to you! Yeah I'm talking to you Jade!) But how did we ever meet, The Conceited Jock, The Punk, The Born Leader, The Problem Solver, The Rich Girl, The Humble Jock, The Dumb Blond, and The Outsider? **(Do you have to be so dramatic? Say their real names! **Shut it Jade!) If you where confused by that, I mean Jasper, Rain, Lyla, Alex, Tilly, Connor, Cherry, and Chuck. Anyway we'll be taking turns narrating the story from the beginning and-_

Tori you're taking too long!

_Cat! How did you get in my letter?_

_**See! Cat agrees this was a dumb idea!**_

_Jade! I told you to shut it!_

**Tori, just start to end the letter!**

_Andre? You're here too?_

_**Sign it already!**_

_There are more things I need to say!_

**Tori, I agree with Cat, you're taking too long.**

Yay! Jade AND Beck agree with me!

_Fine!_

_-Victoria Vega (And Friends)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Lyla's POV**

I had walked to Rain's locker, fast so I didn't miss third period. I saw her with her back against the lockers, slouching a bit with one of her feet resting on the lockers and the other one planted on the ground. She took a break from her "rest" position.

"Where the hell have you been? The one day I wait for you and you make us late for class." Rain said annoyed. Well it was hard to tell that she is using an annoyed voice, because that's usually how her voice always is. Anyway, I had stupidly agreed to help Sikowitz, by holding a ladder for him while he changed the lightbulb in the hallway. Well non surprisingly, he fell. I had to take him to the nurse's office which was all the way across school!

"Since when have you cared about being late to class?" I remember asking her sarcastically as we both pretty much ran to class.

"Point taken." She replied brushing a bit of her red hair away from her face. She had been exhausted from all the running. We both walked into vocal class awkwardly, seeing as they had already started doing warm ups. We sat in two chairs next to each other and started to join along with the warm ups. Nobody had really seemed to care that we had shown up ten minutes late. It wasn't until Lane interrupted class by walking in on us randomly. The teacher, who had let us call her by her first name, Emily, had stopped the lesson.

"What is it Lane?" She asked.

"From this class I need," Lane had trailed off as he had gotten that list out of his shirt pocket. "Jasper Wrelt, Raina Depelle, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Eliza Brown, and Connor Linwood to come outside with me, please." I stood up. Just so you don't get confused in the beginning of the tale, I'm Eliza, I just like to be called Lyla. Rain is obviously Raina, if you didn't catch that already. She stood up with me, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper and Connor stand up as well. We all walked out the door with Lane together. When we had gotten out there, some other students where already there. Jade West and Beck Oliver where side by side holding hands. I saw Alex Stones leaning against the lockers, he looked up and smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, but I quickly looked away...I didn't like him like that, and he didn't like me like that either, he was just being friendly.

I saw Robbie Shapiro having some sort of argument with his puppet Rex. Yeah, I called him a puppet. Sue me. I saw Matilda- wait scratch that out, she hates her full name, I mean Tilly Andrews standing next to him, looking around casually. Next to her I saw Andre Harris one of the schools best musicians. Next to him I laid my eyes on Charlotte, or Cherry, as everyone called her, who was typing eagerly on her phone at the time, she reminded me a lot of Cat. And next to her there was Trina Vega, Tori's sister, and nobody knows how she got into this school, but apparently she did. Still in the group of people, but not as close as everyone else was Charlie Knight, but he was mostly called Chuck. Rain, Jasper, Tori, Cat, Connor and I went into that group of people and stood with them. Lane walked infront of us and looked ready to speak. Little did we know what he was about to say would start everything.

"So what's this about?" I had asked curiously.

"Well...might as well show you...follow me." Lane said and started to guide us down the hall and up the stairs. That lead us to a different hall, and Lane suddenly stopped at a room at the end of that hall. The door looked old and and a bit dusty, like they didn't wipe it for years. Lane opened the door, and signaled us to go inside, which we did. The room was dusty and old, it almost looked abandoned, but at the same time, it looked as if someone had been in it just a couple of days ago. Don't ask me how I can sense that, I just can. The room looked like it used to be some sort of hang out area. There where some couches, some tables, a fridge, and some other stuff that where under some sheets

"What's all this?" Robbie asked looking around in awe.

"This used to be the student lounge, students would come in here during their free periods, it was a real success." Lane said as he started dusting off some tables with his hands.

"So was there a point bringing us here, or what?" Jade asked impatiently, while Beck put his hands on her shoulders, which I guess is another way of telling her to calm down.

Without further question Lane took a sheet of a medium hight podium. It looked like a podium you would find in a museum. It had the glass case and the white decorative body, and everything. But inside, there they where, the thing that changed our lives. They where a pair of drumsticks. But no ordinary drumsticks. They where normal size, solid black with colorful paint splatters on it. They looked amazing, any drummers dream. We didn't understand at the time how important they where. If only we realized it then.

"Woah..." I heard Andre mumble under his breath.

"This is Hollywood Arts' most prized possession." Lane explained. At that time, we thought it was pretty dumb for only just two pairs of colorful sticks to mean so much to the school. How dumb we where. We looked at it in a confused silence, trying to find some sort of value to it.

"Why is it so special?" Cherry asked, giggling a bit and twirling her hair, breaking the silence. Before Jade or Rain could say anything sarcastic to that, I shot them both a look so they wouldn't hurt the girls feelings.

"I'm actually not sure...you should ask Sikowitz, I think he was here when it was placed in our school." Lane replied.

"So what was the point of showing us this? Or are you wasting our time?" Jasper said annoyed. Ugh, he was such a jerk. I don't know what the girls saw in him.

"Maybe if you shut your stupid mouth he could tell us." Rain sarcastically replied glaring at him. It seems that this rivalry never ends. In less then a minute they where in some sort of argument that I didn't bother pay attention to, I was so used to it. About thirty seconds into the argument Tori held Rain back and Connor held Jasper. They calmed down and Rain shoved Tori off. "Never touch me again." I heard her growl to Tori, and she backed up in surrender.

"So why did you bring us to see this?" Alex asked Lane changing the topic.

"Well, usually we have teachers guard this over the weekend, but they're all busy, so since we know that three or four students won't be enough responsible for this we asked you fifteen students to guard it on Friday, and stay till late Sunday until I show up." Lane said. Some of us groaned, some of us agreed, and some of us cheered and squealed (*Ahem* Cat and Cherry) "And this is not a request...this is an order." Lane said strictly. I agreed in the first place, having nothing better to do. I could see Chuck looked a bit out of place, I guess he feels a little weird. I have barley talked to him, except for acting exercises. He's a bit mysterious. "Great, be here Friday after school." Lane said. We walked out of the room.

"I wonder why that isn't a lounge anymore..." Tilly said to all of us.

"All we can do is wonder." Connor replied.

"Stupid Lane, I have to miss a party this weekend!" Trina yelled. I seriously wanted to scream at her that nobody cares. But I'm not Jade or Rain, I keep most mean things to myself. At that time I had no idea what Lane was getting us into.

I wish I realized this before someone got hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I was excited so I posted this today. It feels weird knowing that almost all of this audience is made of girls, and I'm a guy. Anyway hope you guys liked this! Review!<strong>

**-FTGS**


	3. That Darn Table

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! And dang, nine reviews! Thank you guys so much! Okay, I saw a story just like this on another archive, and I didn't want to copy it, this will still be mystery, but now it's kinda supernatural, sorry for the sudden change!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Andre's POV**

Okay, Lyla just told me it's my turn to tell the story. Gladly. Okay so, I will start from Friday, the day where the real mystery began. All week, all of us where trying to find Sikowitz so we could ask him about the drumsticks. Apparently, he had fallen off a ladder and had to take a few days off. On Friday, when the bell rung, the other teens scampered out the door. Except for us fifteen. I went to the dusty old room first. As I had entered I looked around, I saw the torn wallpaper, and the old bored games, and more things covered in sheets. I saw a sheet covering some sort of table, it was right next to the glass case with the drumsticks in them. I was about to un-cover it, but I heard the door open again.

"Hey Andre." I heard a female voice say, aggravated. I looked up to see Rain. I was about to ask her why she was so mad, but then right after her I saw Jasper come in with his best friend Connor. That had explained everything. At that time, you would NOT want to be in the middle of a Rain/Jasper argument. It's like the next World War. No offense to Rain, she's a really good friend of mine. I felt a little bad for Connor though, he was always in the middle of those fights, being Jasper's best friend and all.

"Just admit it!" Jasper yelled to Rain. I looked over at Connor with a confused looked on my face. He just had shrugged like it was something normal.

"I'd rather eat my own eyeballs." Rain said sternly to him.

"What are you guys fighting about, this time?" I asked. Rain glared at me in a way that said I should shut up right about now.

"I'm just trying making Rain state the truth, she has always wanted to kiss me." Jasper said like it was some sort of scientific fact. I had laughed at that. I laughed so hard that my eyes were watering.

"See, Andre agrees that's stupid! Why are boys always so idiotic?" Rain mumbled to herself.

"Hey!" Connor yelled joining the conversation.

"You're a part-time idiot." Rain stated and Conner looked relieved and confused at the same time. I looked over at the table again. My hand snuck to the cover, but once again, I was interrupted by the door. I groaned and looked to see who was entering. I saw Cat and Cherry come in giggling and squealing, with Jade and Beck following.

"I need an aspirin." Jade stated. Beck had his arm around her, and in the other arm was a brown and white coffee cup. He handed it to her.

"Here's some coffee." Beck said, and Jade snatched it away from his palm.

"Good enough." Jade mumbled taking a sip. I heard some giggles from the side of the room. I looked over a bit and I say Cherry and Cat laughing while Cat was combing Cherry's hair. Unsurprisingly, they where best friends, and still are. They both liked the same things, and agreed with each other a lot. More people entered.

"Hey guys." Lyla greeted us, with her cool British accent (You have to admit, British accents are cool...) as she walked in with her good friend, Alex. Most of us waved back or said 'hey'. Cat giggled.

"You two walked in together! That's so couple-y!" Cat yelled as she waved her arms around, and Cherry nodded with agreement. You could see Lyla and Alex blush a bit.

"We're just friends, Cat." Alex said gently to her, and Lyla smiled and agreed.

"Phooey." Cat and Cherry said together. Basically after that, whoever wasn't there already came in one by one, with the exception of Robbie and Rex.

"So we just stay here and watch the drumsticks...? Sounds easy enough." Beck said calmly.

"What a way to spend the weekend." Chuck mumbled, that was one of the first times I had actually heard him say something.

I looked at the table again, it was getting boring, I needed some sort of entertainment. I had might as well un-cover the sheet. But someone interrupted me.

"Maybe we should see what's under that table." Tilly said to everybody.

"That's a good idea." Robbie mumbled happily as he and Beck went on opposite sides of the table and started lifting the heavy sheet off the large table.

"SERIOUSLY?" I had yelled, frustrated that it was my idea. Cherry was giggling at my silliness, so was Cat, and everyone else gave me a strange look. I swear right there I blushed with embarrassment. Well at least they where going to un-cover the table. But little did I know that, the table that Beck and Robbie where about to un-cover was going to change everything, _**(Dude, don't give away so much! I realize you want to be dramatic but you're ruining the surprise for everyone! **_Sorry Jasper._**)**_

When Beck and Robbie had taken off the sheet, we looked at what might have been just a pool table. But the strange thing was, there was no pockets on the sides, or any sticks or balls anywhere in the room. But then, Tori had realized something that we had not. We didn't look at what was on the table, we had just been looking at the side-view.

"Guys, look at this..." Tori softly said pointing to the table-top. I looked closely, even though what was on there was bid enough for everyone to see. There was the words "OPEN ME." in large, gold, cursive letters. We all looked confused_. __Open what? _I was thinking at the time. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I found something..." Jade mumbled, pointing to a very small, microscopic button under the table. How the heck did she notice that? I better not question Jade though...

"Should we press it?" Connor asked, walking around the table.

"I guess, we can see what it'll do. Maybe it like, lights up or something like that." I answered. Then I realized nobody's finger was getting to the button. I looked at Jade.

"I found the button, my work here is done." Jade replied to the look I was giving her. I sighed. Rain had rolled her eyes.

"Big babies." She mumbled under her breath and pressed the button quickly. For about twenty seconds, nothing happened. "See, nothing to worry about, it's just another old, abandon-" But Rain was cut off by a large noise being made by the table. The top was sliding down until it made a large, _Thump! _on the ground. All of our heads circled to see what was inside. We saw a thing that caused the whole situation, the thing that change our lives...

A pure gold sphere.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize about not updating, but I have been busy with some drama going on in my life, and, on top of that, I have baseball practice. And I know you guys are confused about the end of this chapter, you will see in later chapters how the sphere ties in with the drumsticks. Seeya guys later.<strong>

**-FTGS**

**PS: Can the people that have an OC in here please tell me over review what your OC's relationships are to other OC's?**


	4. Authors Note! Sorry!

**Hey guys, It's Nikki (Derek's amazing fiancé.) typing this for FTGS. He broke his left arm, and sadly he's left-handed, so he can like, barely type. And he has a lot of writer's block. So sadly, this story will be on hold until the Summer.**

**He is SUPER sorry.**

**And if you want to flame him, you should flame me, because, I'm the one that gave him the idea of putting it on hold. He has other things to worry about right now. (No offense to fanfiction or anyone reading this.) So yeah...**

**If you have any questions, or comment, just PM him.**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**Rock and Roll, **

**GG**


End file.
